


Falling for You

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks had always been clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "fell all over myself"

Tonks had always been clumsy. She hardly even noticed it anymore— when she stumbled, she just picked herself up and kept going, often without breaking the stride of a conversation. Most of the time, she had nicks or bruises she didn’t remember getting, and she was so used to catching herself that she still expected to hit the floor for a long moment after a gentle hand had caught her arm.

“I— Thanks,” she said, blushing, and Remus smiled warmly at her.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, hand still on her arm. “Anytime.”

Tonks didn’t think she’d mind falling any more.

THE END


End file.
